flintstonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jean Vander Pyl
Jean Thurston Vander Pyl (October 11, 1919 – April 10, 1999) was an American actress and voice actress. Although her career spanned many decades, she was cast as the original voices of Wilma Flintstone and her daughter, Pebbles in the original series, The Flintstones and its' spin-offs. Career Vander Pyl was the original voice of Wilma Flintstone, her best-known character, in the original Flintstones series and also her daughter, Pebbles. In the 1980s and 1990s, the talented voice actress did voices on The Flintstone Kids as Mrs. Slaghoople. She mostly reprised Wilma Flintstone on spin-off series and films such as The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show, The Flintstone Comedy Hour, The New Fred and Barney Show, The Flintstone Comedy Show, The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones, I Yabba-Dabba Do!, Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby, and A Flintstones Christmas Carol. Her last roles were again as Wilma Flintstone on What a Cartoon! episode Dino: Stay Out! in 1995, A Flintstone Family Christmas in 1996 and on The Weird Al Show in 1997 before her death in 1999. Filmography 'Films' *''The Man Called Flintstone'' (1966) *''Energy: A National Issue'' (1977) *''The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones'' (1987, TV Movie) *''I Yabba-Dabba Do!'' (1993, TV movie) - Wilma Flintstone / Mrs. Slate (voice) *''Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby'' (1993, TV Movie) - Wilma Flintstone (voice) *''The Flintstones'' (1994) - Mrs. Feldspar *''A Flintstones Christmas Carol'' (1994, TV Movie) - Wilma Flintstone (voice) *''The Flintstones Christmas in Bedrock'' (1996, TV Movie) - Wilma Flintstone (voice) 'Television shows and specials' *''The Flagstones'' (1959) - Pitch Reel Pilot - Wilma *''The Flintstones'' (1960–1966) - 166 episodes - Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Additional voices *''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' (1971–1972) - 10 episodes - Wilma Flintstone *''The Flintstone Comedy Hour'' (1972) - 18 episodes - Wilma Flintstone *''Fred Flintstone and Friends'' (1977–1978) - 95 episodes - Wilma Flintstone *''A Flintstone Christmas'' (1977) - TV Special - Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone *''The Flintstones: Little Big League'' (1978) - TV Special - Wilma Flintstone *''The New Fred and Barney Show'' (1979) - 17 episodes - Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone *''Fred and Barney Meet the Thing'' (1979) - 13 episodes - Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone *''The Flintstones Meet Rockula and Frankenstone'' (1979) - TV Special - Wilma Flintstone, Gladys *''Fred and Barney Meet the Shmoo'' (1979–1980) - 17 episodes - Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone *''The Flintstone Comedy Show'' (1980–1981) - 18 episodes - Wilma Flintstone *''The Flintstone Primetime Specials'' (1980-1981) **''The Flintstones' New Neighbors'' (1980) - TV Special - Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone **''The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling'' (1980) - TV Special - Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone **''The Flintstones: Wind-Up Wilma'' (1981) - TV Special - Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone **''The Flintstones: Jogging Fever'' (1981) - TV Special - Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone *''The Flintstones' 25th Anniversary Celebration'' (1986) - TV Special - Wilma Flintstone *''The Flintstone Kids'' (1986–1988) - 32 episodes - Pearl Slaghoople *''The Flintstone Kids' "Just Say No" Special'' (1988) - TV Special - Pearl Slaghoople, Various voices *''Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration'' (1989) - TV Special - Wilma Flintstone *''A Flintstone Family Christmas'' (1993) - TV Special - Wilma Flintstone *''What a Cartoon!'' (1995) - episode - "Dino: Stay Out!" - Wilma Flintstone *''The Weird Al Show'' - episode (1997) - "Talent Show" - Wilma Flintstone - (final role) Category:Voice actresses Category:Females Category:People Category:Deceased